The Blind Date
by truemizzie
Summary: What happens when Ron sets Hermione up on a blind date? Fluffy OneShot. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

In Ronald Weasley's seventh year of attending Hogwarts, something very strange happened to him - he became the school matchmaker! It all started when he had decided to send Neville and Ginny out on a blind date. Sure, the two knew each other, but they had never been on a date. The relationship blossomed while Neville and Ginny went out on many more dates after their first.

After people found out that Ron had been behind this, many people were coming to Ron, asking to be put on more blind dates. The year was only half over, but Ron had somehow managed to pair up a good portion of Hogwarts. Who knew he has such talent in this area?

So, one day, while the trio (plus Ginny and Neville!) were eating Lunch in the Great Hall, Ron decided to set Hermione out on her own little rendezvous! Hermione reluctantly agreed, only because Neville and Ginny told her that they wouldn't stop telling her about Ron's skill if she didn't.

So, a time was set up. The time was - the very next day! In the morning there would be a Hogsmeade visit for the students, so this was made the meeting place.

All of the plans were set. Ginny would get Hermione ready for her date, and Ron would take her to the location. Now, let's fast forward to the next morning.

"Ginny! Let go! You're hurting me!" Hermione yelled as Ginny tugged at a strand of frizzy hair.

"Look, Hermione, don't you want to look good for your date?"

Hermione folded her arms, as if to say no, but allowed Ginny to continue styling her hair. Ginny continued.

"You can be my project - like in the musical we did last year!"

Hermione smiled as she remembered the past year's production of Wicked, the musical. Then she looked up to Ginny.

"Yes, but I was making _you _over, remember?"

"Right! So now it's my turn, Pfannee!" the thought of playing Pfannee brought tears to Hermione's eyes, as she was truly hoping to play ShenShenin their production.

"You know, I don't see why I have to look so good if this is a blind date. Doesn't that name mean looks don't matter?" Hermione asked, annoyed while Ginny put yet another coat of mascara on her eyelashes.

"No! It just means that you don't know who you'll be going out with, or what they look like. Therefore, first impressions are incredibly important!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and let Ginny continue.

"Okay, just put that on and…tadaa! Now, look in the mirror!"

Hermione turned towards Ginny's hand held mirror and looked at herself. She rolled her eyes and stood up, twirling around in a dress Ginny let her borrow.

"So, do you like it?" Ginny prodded.

"Yeah, but I don't see why-"

"Great! I knew you would!" Ginny said quickly, while pushing Hermione out the door. "Now, go and meet Ron!"

Hermione did as she was told. She walked down the stairs, and over to Ron, who was sitting on a seat near the steps. She received many awkward glances from people who weren't used to her looking so fancy. Ron stood up and met her.

"Hey, I'll just be a second 'Mione." He told her as he ran up the steps towards his dorm.

Hermione sat down in the chair Ron had just left, and waited for him to come down. She closed her eyes, and just before she was about to fall asleep, she felt a piece of cloth being tied around her head, covering her eyes. She then heard Ron's voice behind her.

"Okay, now, you're not allowed to see anything until we get to the meeting place, got it?"

"Not that I have a choice, right?"

"Correct."

"Great."

Hermione was then led by Ron all the way through the path to Hogsmeade. She heard a few whispers from students, but she couldn't make any of them out. She assumed they were because of her outfit, or the fact that she was being pushed around, completely blind. She and Ron chatted a bit on the way there.

"So, who have you set me up with?" she asked.

"I can't tell you that!" Ron replied, chuckling.

"Does he know that I'm his date?"

"Yes, he does."

"Has he seen me like this yet?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"And what?

"Did he say anything?"

"Only that he thinks you look beautiful."

Hermione felt herself blush at this comment.

Finally, Ron told her that they were at the meeting spot, and he took her inside. He sat her down in a comfortable seat, and she could smell a candle being lit on the table. Then she felt someone sit down opposite her.

"Okay, he's here Hermione, you can take off your blindfold now," she heard Ron say to her.

Hermione put her fingers to the back of the blindfold and began to untie it. Slowly she pulled it off of her face and saw the one person she could imagine going on a blind date with sitting opposite her, wearing a dark blue suit, and the candle lighting up his face.

"Good evening, Hermione," Ron said to her. "You look beautiful."

The end.


	2. Disclaimer

Disclaimer.

Due to lack of a disclaimer at the beginning of this story, the disclaimer will now be placed here:

I don't own Harry Potter or anything having to do with it except this fan fiction, which doesn't count. JKR does, and she's doing a great job of it!

Also, I mention the characters performing Wicked in this story. That is based on another one of my HP fictions, "Harry Potter Performs Wicked!" So, after you have finished this story, which I know you have because this is the last chapter, go and read that one - now! Okay, not now, or at all really, but I'd love it if you would…it would be nice of you…

Also, please READ AND REVIEW!

Thank you.


End file.
